forsakenempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The United Kingdom of Devak
''Out of Many, One.''- Official Motto of The U.K.D The Devakian Flag: Rectangular Flag, Adoring a Golden Crown Surrounded by Red Triangles Pointing Outwards Forming A Circle Around It. With a Black Background. Devak Devak, located in the Alpha Centauri System, is the only known planet (other than Monova and Eridia) to reach space travel and has succesfully established several small colonies and research facilites on its surrounding moons and minor planets. Devak is orbited by a single moon known as Kallik (Messenger) and orbits its own sun. the Devakian name for its sun is Ketryk (The Deliverer). The name Devak literally means God's Gift. '' The U.K.D The United Kingdom of Devak (Abbreviated U.K.D or UKD) referred commonly to as The Devakian Kingdom, or simply The Kingdom, is a Monarchy with the ruling family(Since the Dawn Age) being the House of Noslekct. The current ruler is Ephraim Noslekct (age 31), who was thrust into the position by the High Council at age 5 after his father, Trezlen Nosleckt (aged 102) and his six other sons were executed by the Theron Guard on grounds of treason, war crimes, and being held responsible for millions of Devakian lives unnesecarily lost in an illegal war. Ephraim was considered for execution as well, but was ruled to be innocent as he was unaware of and unable to stop his family's actions. The U.K.D does not allow the presence of Free Companies/Mercenary Groups on its planet, and refuses to hire them under any circumstance. The only exceptions being the Grey Wardens, which operate beside the Theron Guard at the Internment and Death Camps. The other exception being The Devakian Foreign Legion, which operates as Devak's interplanetary enforcer in times of peace. Otherwise, during war time the Foreign Legion aids the planet's mainline miltary. Crime and Punishment Crime on Devak, as all societies, is frowned upon and any criminal is handled and punished severely. The criminal can either choose to join the Foreign Legion for 1-10 years depending on the severity of the crime or choose to lose the limb most responsible for said crime. ie: Theft is punished by removing the indivuals hand, and spying is punished by the removal of the eyes. And so forth. Military The Devakian Military consists of 6 Legions, 3 Ranger Regiments, 4 Navy Fleets (Air and Sea), The Theron Guard, and The Morag Tong. Each branch has it's own history, motto, and sigil.A Red Character with a Golden Background symbolizes that that specific branch was once destroyed but was rebuilt. A Golden Character with Red Background shows that this legion has remained standing. 1st Legion: ''We Are Legion The Oldest of the Legions. A Red Griffin on a Golden Field. 2nd Legion: To Arms A Golden Manticore on a Red Field. 3rd Legion: Prepare To Die A Golden Dragon on a Red Field 4th Legion: Deeds. Not Words A Golden Wolf on a Red Field 5th Legion: Here We Stand A Golden Lion on a Red Field 6th Legion: '' From The Ashes'' A Red Phoenix on a Golden Field Theron Guard: The King's Instruments A Red Hand Clutching A Golden Crown 1st Naval Fleet: As Above, As Below A Golden Spear Piercing A Red Sun 2nd Navy Fleet: Hell Above A Red Sunburst, Golden Field 3rd Navy Fleet: '' Anytime, Anywhere'' A Golden Jet, Red Field 4th Navy Fleet: Wrath of The Gods A Red Bowman, Golden Field Morag Tong: '' Expect Us'' A Black Crown, Red Field with Black Diagnol Stripes 1st Ranger Regiment: '' The Wrath of Devak A Red Fist, Golden Field 2nd Ranger Regiment: ''Once More Into Hell A Red Eye, Golden Field 3rd Ranger Regiment: Never Back Down A Golden Grin, Red Field All persons are required to enlist in the military by age 18 but may enlist at age 14. If Interested in an Officer or Military Police position must pass the required tests and enroll at either Academy by age 14. Exceptions will be made if deemed worthy by a Judiciary Committee. Indivuals may opt out of their respective branch by age 21 or stay in active duty. However in times of war all persons not required on the homefront are stationed in positions needed for the current war effort. Exceptions can be made. The Devakian Military is commanded by the Legate, Followed by Two Veraxes per legion, and then the officers which are known as Gerznia. Languages There are three different Devakian languages. The common tongue, which is the norm throughout the kingdom and is known planet-wide. The Eastern tongue, spoken primarily in the East. It is regarded by the easterners as the one civilized language, being established four decades before the Westerners. And finally there is the Zenic tongue, spoken amongst members of nobility, although can be learned by anyone. This language has its beginnings in the now-extinct race of The Atraxi. Religion There are four predominant religions on the planet of Devak. The Faith of The Seven, The Way of White,The God of Flame and Shaow, And The Servant's of Death. The Faith of The Seven: Worship of The seven aspects of God. The Father(Judgement), The Mother(Motherhood), The Warrior(Courage), The Maiden(Maidenhood), The Smith(Strength), The Crone(Wisdom), and The Stranger(The Unknown). The Way of White: Representing Pride, Liberty, and Indivualism. The Way of White's followers worship no god but themselves. The God of Flame and Shadow: The god of fire, which provides light, heat, and life, and struggles against darkness, cold, and death. Its more fanatical followers believe that all have come from the light, and all must be delivered back to it. The Servant's of Death: These indivuals believe that there is only one god, and that is Death. History Devak, while being a relatively small planet compared to Monova and Eridia. Also happens to be the most populous and has the most advanced society of the three. There are literally eons of rich history contained on Devak and as such would require many and more hours to simply write it down. Below are the most basic/elementary points: The Dawn Age/The Age of Fire (Intelligent life begins) The Age of Enlightenment/The Age of Light (Leaps in technology lead to a time of unprecedented power) The Bloody Century/The Dark Days (This is the time when the U.K.D was formed and Atraxia was destroyed, along with the last of the dragons) The Age of Transcendence (The planet is at peace, continually advancing itself.) The Age of Foolishness/ The Age of Blame (When chaos ensued the planet and three wars were simultaneously fought. One on Monova, One on Eridia, and One on The Homefront) The Age of Reclamation ( Major cultural changes lead once more, to peace, or more accurately, a controlled chaos)